poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Train Chase
This is how the great train chase goes in Ed, Edd, n Eddy Meet The Lone Ranger. see Tonto walking along the train and then he looks in between 2 cars towards the cart and it's loaded with explosives Jay Fuller: It's magnificent, off his hat so clean. Red Harrington: You wanna touch it? Jay Fuller: Oh yes. his glove he notices his men starring Attention! About face! men turn away Red Harrington ups her leg Everyone wants to tough it. Tonto: up into the cab, takes out his dagger and taps it on the side Driver: The heck you think you're doing? Tonto: Robbery Driver: We don't have no money here. Tonto: Train robbery. Red Harrington: A little higher. Jay Fuller: How how does it go? Red Harrington: About there. aiming at the cart Crowd: For the land of the free... and the hme, of the brave... Tonto: (starts the train carrying the silver up and starts driving it in reverse) Windal: Uh, Mr. Cole? I think you should come look at this. Slate: What the? Latham Cole: They're stealing my train. Calvary Man: Get the horses! Red: Right... shotgun in her leg There! fires wagon of explosives blows up and then the horse start to escape Calvary man #2: What are you waiting for? To the engine! Windal: Stop that train! Tonto: the whistle Brian: So long! Latham Cole: Shoot them ,you idiot. Rebecca: No, Danny's in there! Latham Cole: That's an order! Danny Jr.: the train Mom! man starts shooting at the train with the Gatling gun Silver: Whinnies {John the lassoes the Gatling Gun and then turns it towards the cars and shoots down the soilders and then shoots off the tarps on the silver cars, and then into on of the buildings] Rebecca: John! is taking her to the other train John Reid: to the train Latham Cole: the other train John Reid: Hiya!! Rebecca: John! John Reid: Silver on the roof tops and then lands on the roof of Cole's train the chase, Tonto is watching through the window as the Constitution continues to races in reverse, then the camra zooms over to the other train speeding after it. Butch Cavendish: shooting at Tonto and Brian on the train's footplate Latham Cole: from the cab Rebecca: to stop Cole but is pushed off and she dangles from the cab Whoa! Oh! AAH! Butch Cavendish: Get me close! Latham Cole: the regulator Tonto: a switch lever dead ahead Cavendish is about to step onto the other train's cowcatcher, when Tonto throws the switch with a coal shovel Butch Cavendish: Whoa! Tonto: at Butch then frowns when he sees Cole pulling up along side Latham Cole: his .45 colt duck while Flam and Cole shoot at them Tonto: throwing coal at them Rebecca: herself back on keeps throwing coal Rebecca: a wrench and is about to clock Cole and Flam but Tonto hits her with a piece of coal Tonto: the brakes on hard, then watches John John Reid: Hiya! Jay Fuller: for the silver cars John Reid: out his revolver and fires Jay Fuller: back The Ranger! He's on the roof! villains look back and see them Latham Cole: Butch How many times do I have to you to kill that ranger? Rebecca: I told you he come. (John keeps shooting when Cavendish appears and fires) Butch Cavendish: into the roof with Rebecca gets onto the tender and look back Jay Fuller: the silver cars then look at the other train Butch Cavendish: back and sees a tunnel Adios, concalier. to the roof Rebecca: John!! John Reid: Hiya!! Danny Jr.: John jumps onto the flatbed in front before he hits the tunnel Jay Fuller: in to kill Danny Jr. when Tonto and Brian are on the roof. Then he pulls out his revolvers and starts shooting at the roof Tonto: and dancing to avoid the bullets train exits the tunnel Jay Fuller: Dance Monkies! Dance! pans from Cole's train to the other train Danny Jr.: a grape and loads it into his slingshot Rebecca: Danny! Jay Fuller: shooting then gets hit with the grape, wipes the grape off and walks toward Danny Jr. Danny Jr.: another grape and aims Jay Fuller: with his revolvers prepared to shoot, when the glass shatters Reid's shooting at Jay Fuller from inside Cole's train Jay Fuller: shooting back kept shooting and glass was shatters Jay Fuller: Roar! (he heads outside when Tonto hits him the head with a shovel and Danny gives him the grape) Tonto: to the back of the train only to find the silver cars rolling away and Cole uncoupling his engine from the other train. Looks back at a ladder laying on the flatbed John Reid: Butch Cavendish! Butch Cavendish: to Shoot John Reid but finds his gun empty John Reid: Let her go! Butch Cavendish: If you insist. John Reid: Go ahead. Rebecca: John? John Reid: If she tends to land on her feat. Rebecca: John! Butch Cavendish: Rebecca off} Rebecca: Whoa! [lands on Silver and hangs on to him as he gallops Butch Cavendish: What's ya gonna do councler, shoot me? (chuckles) John Reid: That's right to shoot Butch Cavendish, but his gun's empty Butch Cavendish: out his dagger Guess I cut out the wrong brother's heart John Reid: up his sleaves two walk towards each other Butch Cavendish: scornfully Don't tell me, you boxed in law school? os now climbing up the ladder Butch Cavendish: What the hell? John Reid: Butch As a matter of fact, I did. Tonto: the ladder to the other train and he and Brian step onto the roof, as the ladder hits a tree John Reid: down the boxcar, then uncouples it from the rest of the train Tonto: Where is girl? John Reid: What, where's the silver?! What are you... and Brian, look and see the silver cars then run on the roof, jump and land in the freight cars John Reid: in and sees Butch Cavendish reloading his revolver Butch Cavendish: gun End of the line. Been here before, haven't we? John Reid: Easy. on the freight cars and sees the boxcar Butch Cavendish: Where did ya say that train was heading, the future? (chuckles) tracks are intersecting up ahead, in which the freight cars and the boxcar are going to collide Butch Cavendish: Well, this here train, she going straight to Hell). cars collide and the Boxcar derails and starts sliding went side ways John Reid: You know something Butch, I believe your right (he lashes his whip on a tree branch], enjoy the ride! out Butch Cavendish: to shoot John, then opens the other doors GGRRR! looks down the line Jay Fuller: his sword and sees Butch's boxcar Butch Cavendish: WHOA! other train's speeding straight for him as the boxcar slides to a stop AAH!!! Fuller and Butch Cavendish try to escape, but the rear coach and boxcar collide, killing Butch Cavendish and Jay Fuller Danny Jr.: Whoa! the train's whistle John Reid: on the branch and then lets go. Then lands on Silver Hey! Rebecca: John John Reid: Wrong brother? Rebecca: Not today! kissed continues running and starts catching up to the train Latham Cole: back and sees the silver cars. Starts slowing the train down for the silver cars to couple on the tender Tonto: back when the cars bump into the tender Latham Cole: the regulator back to full power catches up to the train and Rebecca climbs onboard Latham Cole: Time's up, indian. his gun at Tonto Same to you, dog. Danny Jr.: Uncle John! the silver bullet at him John Reid: the bullet and loads it Hiya! Come on! Hiya! Hiya! Latham Cole: his gun Pretty soon, no one will even know you people were here. John Reid: I'm a spirit walker. aims I can't miss. his gun, then fires Latham Cole: bullet knocks the gun out of his hand AAH! other train couples onto Cole's with a bump Latham Cole: back Rebecca and Danny Jr.: the lever back, making the engine gun it in full forward Tonto: up the revolver Brian: out his gun End of the line, Cole. Tonto: All these years, I think you are Windigo. But no, you are just another white man. Latham Cole: Who are you? Tonto: out the pocket watch Bad trade. tosses the watch back at Cole the .45 colt at the coupling which breaks loose and the car detach Will: You let him get away? Tonto: No. Will: The bridge. Tonto: What bridge? are shown the scene where John, Tonto, and our heroes blow up the bridge Woman: Oh my. Latham Cole: at the watch "Bad Trade?" the frieght cars, start falling off one at a time WHOA!! train plumments off the broken rail and into the river below SPLASH!! Latham Cole: slowly sinking to the bottom with the silver the rest of the train's edging to the broken rail Tonto: forwards and almost falls off but is caught by John 2 look down at the train in the river Latham Cole: is dead, buried under the silver. As his hand lets go of the watch Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Chase scenes Category:Western films